burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rave party
Rave party (o, più semplicemente, rave) è il termine utilizzato alla fine degli anni ottanta per descrivere le prime feste illegali con musica elettronica (acid house, techno, jungle, drum & bass), caratterizzate dal ritmo incalzante di musica dance e giochi di luce. Sin dagli anni novanta il termine è usato per indicare molte feste, veri e propri raduni di massa resi pubblici da informazioni "a voce" o tramite "fogli stampati" o via internet in cui non sono state richieste autorizzazioni, non vengono rispettate le elementari norme di sicurezza (presenza di uscite di sicurezza e aree di deflusso, di pronto soccorso con defibrillatore, sicurezza idro-geologica della zona riguardante alluvioni, frane, ecc.) e assolti gli obblighi quali pagamento diritti d'autore, rispetto di normative igienico-sanitarie nella somministrazione di cibo e bevande, presenza di farmaci stupefacenti della tipologia più pericolosa, ecc. Etimologia La parola rave deriva dal verbo inglese to rave, che significa "entusiasmarsi" ma anche "farneticare", "recriminare"Definition of rave in Collins English Dictionary. Queste due caratteristiche distinguono la musica rave e i rave party (svolti sempre all'aperto) dal resto del genere elettronico e dalle serate in discoteca, in quanto il rave nasce dallo spirito di protesta e contestazione propri degli anni ottanta. Storia La nascita dei rave risale alla fine degli anni ottanta, in un clima di generale contestazione politica, in un momento in cui negli Stati Uniti come in Europa si formano controculture tese a denunciare problemi politici, difficoltà economiche e disagi sociali. Un rave illegale mette in scena vari elementi: * Affronto alla proprietà privata attraverso l'occupazione di spazi abbandonati delle grandi città e la loro autogestione temporanea (TAZ, Zone Temporaneamente Autonome), * Attacco alle forme di produzione commerciale delle discoteche, al valore del denaro, ai rapporti sociopolitici di dominio nel governo della metropoli, * Negazione della "star" come i DJ, * Autoproduzione come concetto di massa (dalla produzione stessa della musica alla creazione di una vera e propria microeconomia alternativa), * Approccio con empatia e stati alterati di coscienza, * Ricerca di una consapevolezza comune, grazie alla condivisione di conoscenze su un uso creativo e sovversivo della tecnologia, * Uguaglianza nelle diversità, al di fuori della politica tradizionale. Una delle influenze più marcate della scena dei rave è stata la controcultura hippy che ha dato vita al movimento dei traveller, come nomadi che organizzavano grandi fiere gratuite, luogo di incontro per tutti i movimenti di controcultura, dai punk alle Crew che organizzavano feste acid house illegali a Londra. Nacque così il concetto di festa libera che si politicizzò in "freedom for the right to party", diventato slogan di resistenza alla legislazione conservatrice messa in atto dal governo conservatore del Regno Unito nel corso degli anni ottanta. I primi rave trovano vita nelle fabbriche abbandonate delle metropoli statunitensi, e più precisamente nelle fabbriche di Detroit, per poi espandersi in Gran Bretagna e nel resto dell'Europa. Con la momentanea invasione di un'area industriale ormai in disuso (in inglese TAZ, ovvero Temporary Autonomous Zone Zone Temporaneamente Autonome) si vuole stigmatizzare la condizione sociale di migliaia di operai disoccupati e celebrare la liberazione dell'uomo dalla catena del lavoro; per un'intera notte quel luogo riprenderà vita e le macchine fino ad allora produttrici di merci saranno teatro di una nuova, forte espressione musicale che si esprime in un suono senza strumenti né spartiti, ma scandito da suoni elettronici e casse ritmiche. Anche nella scelta dei suoni, che vengono campionati e poi mixati con il computer, si ritrova l'imprescindibile legame che il rave ha con la metropoli, nella quale nasce e si sviluppa; si tratta spesso di suoni provenienti dalla realtà urbana, sirene, antifurti, suoni di macchinari industriali. La musica techno è segnata fin dalla sua nascita dalla marginalità rispetto alla società, sviluppandosi fra le minoranze, nei club di Houston e Chicago frequentati per lo più da omosessuali e afroamericani.Il rave: controcultura tekno-nomade del ventunesimo secoloI rave party come forma controculturale negli anni '90 Dagli Stati Uniti il fenomeno dei rave si diffonde in Europa e soprattutto in Gran Bretagna, dove l'influsso della cultura psichedelica figlia degli anni settanta dà vita a un nuovo genere musicale, l'acid house, che segnerà l'inizio dell'associazione tra i rave e il consumo di droghe e soprattutto la nascita del rave illegale. ; è in Gran Bretagna che il consumo di droghe determina la repressione governativa e la chiusura dei club, portando migliaia di persone a proseguire la loro festa fuori dalle città, organizzando feste illegali. Nascita dei Free Party Negli anni novanta la cattiva immagine di questo nuovo genere di musica si trasformò rapidamente in un fenomeno diffuso e condiviso soprattutto tra i giovani. Col passare del tempo i rave persero il loro valore di protesta, diventando manifestazioni legali regolamentate in moltissimi locali come le discoteche. Nella metà degli anni novanta, in Francia, in particolare sotto l'influenza della Spiral Tribe (i primi ad usare il termine Free sui loro volantini, piuttosto che Rave), iniziarono a diffondersi i Free Party, una innovazione, sia musicale (grazie all'evoluzione dei software musicali) sia ideologica del rave party ormai scomparso e diventato fenomeno di moda. Reclaim the streets Nel 1996, in risposta al Criminal Justice Act, si sviluppa un'azione di protesta a livello globale racchiusa nello slogan "Reclaim the streets", che consiste nell'occupazione di spazi metropolitani, azioni di disturbo del traffico urbano attuate in bicicletta (massa critica) e nell'organizzazione di street party, una nuova forma di corteo danzante caratterizzato dalla presenza di migliaia di persone che ballano seguendo i carri sui quali sono montati i sound system. A Londra, lo slogan Reclaim the streets si avvale di diversi connotati sociali, politici ed economici; esso infatti abbraccia la protesta ecologista contro la speculazione stradale, la stigmatizzazione dell'auto come simbolo del vivere urbano, la reazione alla repressione poliziesca nei confronti dei rave. Da queste parate musicali improvvisate discendono le attuali manifestazioni realizzate in tutta Europa, note sotto il nome di Street Rave Parade. Love Parade e manifestazioni simili Fra le principali rave parade a livello mondiale, la storica Love Parade di Berlino e la Street Parade di Zurigo. Per l'Italia si ricorda la Street Rave Parade di Bologna.Sergio Cofferati#La "Street Rave Parade" Quest'ultima, a differenza delle parate di Berlino e Zurigo è più impuntata ad essere un'unione tra festa e manifestazione con contenuti politici; non è molto conosciuta a livello internazionale e i suoi frequentatori sono per la maggioranza italiani. Pur essendo eventi autorizzati dalle autorità governative, i rave autorizzati sono oggetti di critiche e polemiche. Ad esempio, la decima edizione della Street Parade di Bologna ha contrapposto il sindaco Sergio Cofferati e gli organizzatori della manifestazione, il centro sociale Livello57. Prevista per il 25 giugno 2006, la Street si è infine svolta il 1º luglio dopo aver sollevato numerose polemiche circa la sua organizzazione. Il sindaco di Bologna, le forze dell'ordine e il Comune ne hanno osteggiato il carattere itinerante a causa dei danni riportati dalla città nelle edizioni precedenti e dell'ostentata vendita e consumo di stupefacenti tra i partecipanti. Per questo la sua proposta è stata quella di organizzare la Street all'arena Parco Nord o al centro Agroalimentare, nella periferia della città. Dopo questo braccio di ferro si è infine giunti ad un accordo e la manifestazione si è svolta mantenendo il suo carattere itinerante ma è stato limitato il numero di diffusori sonori presenti ed è stato accorciato il percorso autorizzato ad un solo km, contro i 7,5 degli anni passati. Alla fine però i ravers hanno deviato il corso della street parade e hanno percorso una strada più lunga passando per le strade non predisposte, creando disagi agli automobilisti della città. Uso dei social networks Il fenomeno dei Rave party ha trovato nei social networks lo strumento di comunicazione ad una larga base delle date e dei luoghi degli appuntamenti. Francia Nel 2001 in Francia è stato varato un decreto legge (legge Mariani) che vieta l'organizzazione di rave senza l'autorizzazione dei prefetti locali, non consente il raduno di oltre 250 persone e prevede in caso contrario il sequestro dell'impianto e conseguenze penali per gli organizzatori. La norma prevede anche il dispiegamento di agenti o, nei casi giudicati pericolosi per la pubblica sicurezza, il divieto di adunarsi. Il decreto Mariani ha avuto la sua prima applicazione nella serata del 9 agosto 2001, quando 120 poliziotti hanno interrotto un rave party nella campagna di Bourg-Saint-Andéol, nell'Ardèche (sud della Francia), sequestrando l'impianto di diffusione sonora e arrestando 700 persone per spaccio di droga. Note Bibliografia * Andrea Natella, Serena Tinari (a cura di). '' Rave Off''. Castelvecchi, 1995 * Fabrizia Bagozzi. Generazione in ecstasy. Gruppo Abele, 1996 * Maria Novella De Luca. Le tribù dell'ecstasy. Theoria, 1996 * Georges Lapassade, Gianni De Martino (a cura di). Dallo sciamano al raver. Saggio sulla trance. Apogeo, collana Urra, Milano, 2008. Collegamenti esterni * * Rave Party in Pagina sociale su Facebook * Zone temporaneamente autonome, psiconautica.in Voci correlate * Acid house * Clubber * Free party * Frenchcore * Goa trance * Hardcore * Psy-trance * Spiral Tribe * Tekno Altri progetti di Wikipedia Fonti Categoria:Cause di morte Categoria:Droghe Categoria:Movimenti giovanili Categoria:Musica elettronica Categoria:Sballo Categoria:Subcultura della droga